


Endings and beginnings

by Biket



Series: HQ Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Graduation, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biket/pseuds/Biket
Summary: “I don’t want you to go.”Semi barely heard the whispered words Goshiki had let out. But he did.And it broke his heart in a painful way he wished he would never feel ever again.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Semi Eita
Series: HQ Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913206
Kudos: 37
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	Endings and beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> It is (was *coughs*) day 3 of Spiker-Setter week - Separation!  
> I'm weak when it comes to third-years graduating so I wanted to write a bit on it, enjoy!

When he saw Goshiki almost crying, Semi knew he was in for a whole rollercoaster of emotions. 

It’s not like he didn’t expect it, graduation had always been an emotional moment after all. What he didn’t expect though, was how affected he already was by the event. He truly didn’t put much thought into it, not since the Shiratorizawa volleyball team had lost against Karasuno. He had done his best to move on and forget about it while focusing on passing his exams, graduate, and focus on his future studies. He didn’t want to think about anything else. 

Semi knew ignoring it was the easy way out because he didn’t feel like facing his own feelings and thoughts. He was scared that if he did, he would be too overwhelmed by it and he certainly wasn’t willing to lose his composure in front of his younger teammates. Especially Goshiki since he had been the only first-year regular and had grown close to everyone on the team. It must be hard for him to see all of his friends graduating, knowing he would be alone next year. 

He felt like that too, but with different circumstances. He didn’t know what to expect from the new life waiting for him and if he was being honest with himself, Semi would have preferred for high school to last just a little bit longer, minus the daily stress it caused him. So far it had been one of the most wonderful, if not the best, time of his life and he didn’t feel ready to leave it behind. 

Despite how stressful life was a high school student in one of the best schools in the prefecture, it also had a reassuring side to it. He didn’t have to commit to one specific subject and work his ass off to see some progress and be better than the others if he wanted to make a career out of it after college. What if he made a mistake and chose wrong? What if he chose right but didn’t find any place to work after? His mind was full of ‘what if’ these days and he hated it.

The worst part was surely having to start over with his social circle. He’ll have to find new friends to hang out with and he didn’t have a clue on how to make friends. He was so used to being forced to meet new people each year, new people he simply had to get along with for the team to work well, that he forgot how to make friends in a normal way. It would be weird too, to stop playing volleyball. 

A whole new world was waiting for him but Semi still felt way too attached to the one he still had right now. And he knew he wasn’t the only one feeling like this. He had talked with the other third-years, had felt Ushijima’s worry, and seen Tendou’s sad expressions whenever their underclassmen would talk about the games they’ll play next year. He had noticed the way Yamagata was quieter than his usual self during these past weeks and how Reon would be jumpier than ever when he was supposed to be the most relaxed one out of them.

Even the attitude of their underclassmen had shifted and it felt weird. Kawanishi spent more time with them than he ever had outside of practice and Shirabu had cooled down on the bickering whether it was with Goshiki or Semi himself. If he was honest with himself, he would admit he missed it, the bickering. It was his way of showing Shirabu he cared, after all. But the second-year didn’t know that, would never know it. Semi hadn’t been brave enough to talk to him about it, not when everything around him felt so out of place and upside down. He’ll get past it, he’ll move on, he knew he could do it if he tried hard enough. 

What he couldn’t get past, however, was Goshiki’s behavior. He had stopped showing off at every occasion and at first Semi had thought he had grown tired of all the jokes they made about it but he was wrong. He understood as much when he noticed the general lack of enthusiasm he showed to pretty much everything now, the way he would look tired but not the kind of tired he had always been after practicing or working on his grades a little too much. The kind of tired that indicated tears and a restless mind. And today, Semi had seen him cry.

So that was why he was now standing like a creep outside of Goshiki’s room instead of being in his own bed, sleeping.

He knocked on the door and waited a moment, wondering if Goshiki was asleep. But he wasn’t since the door opened barely a minute after he let his presence known. The first-year frowned but let him in all the same without saying anything. The silence told Semi something was wrong and he already knew what it was. But he didn’t know what to do about it, couldn’t _do_ anything about it. The graduation ceremony would be held tomorrow, no matter what he would say to Goshiki, there was no changing that. 

Semi opened his mouth but closed it immediately. He didn’t know what to say. And judging by the look Goshiki was giving him, he didn’t know what to say either. The spiker shrugged and instead of asking why Semi had decided to come to his room in the middle of the night, he sat on his bed, motioning for his senpai to sit with him. As he did so, Semi glanced at the phone screen balanced on a pillow and frowned. He recognized the team uniform and, judging by the one the other team in front of them had, it was the replay of their match against Seijoh. 

A good match. A good win. 

Goshiki gave him one of his earphones and they watched the game in a religious silence, seeking comfort in each other presence without needing any words to feel better. At times, Semi glanced at Goshiki to see if he was alright but the first-year’s face didn’t display any strong emotion other than concentration so he gave up on trying to understand what was happening. While coming to his room, Semi certainly hadn’t expected to be watching one of their previous game.

They sat in silence for over half an hour since Goshiki had already watched most of the video on his own and once they were done with it, he set his phone aside and leaned back on the wall, putting his arms around his knees. When Semi did the same, he felt Goshiki’s head coming to rest on his shoulder but he decided not to comment on it. If the kid needed that to feel better, he would allow it. 

From an exterior point of view, the scene would have probably seemed weird. Hell, if someone had told Semi what he would be doing the night before his graduation, he wouldn’t have believed them. He almost snickered to himself but didn’t, not willing to disturb the comfortable silence of the room. It felt special, like one of those rare moments in which time seemed to stop for a second. 

“I don’t want you to go.”

Semi barely heard the whispered words Goshiki had let out. But he did. And it broke his heart in a painful way he wished he wouldn’t feel again. He didn’t want to go either. If it were up to him, he would stay just a bit longer. Or a whole lot longer. He wouldn’t leave until he figured out what he wanted to do. But he didn’t have the choice. It was life. It was hard and painful, but it was like that and nothing could change it. 

Lightly, Semi put his head on Goshiki’s, trying to find a way to comfort him a little, to show him he wasn't alone. To tell him he wasn’t gone just yet. 

“You’ll be okay ‘Tomu, it’s just the beginning for you.”

Next to him, Goshiki sniffed and rubbed his eyes to hide the few tears he couldn’t hold back. Semi smiled lightly, a sad yet tender smile. He knew how hard it was, had already gone through the graduation of former teammates. But it was the first time for Goshiki and everyone was different in their way of dealing with it. Some needed to be alone, others didn’t need to talk about it nor paid to much attention to the event. Some needed company.

And if his presence could soothe Goshiki even just a little, then Semi was glad.


End file.
